Not what it seems (Oc (reader-san) x ?)
by Kilimanjiro Ryuu
Summary: A new student going to a new school i know know its sounds really boring tbh the girl or boring or is she? Behind that teal hair and purple eyes what could be possibly hiding...(it might probably be an Karma x Oc x Asano butttt i still don't know but Asano needs more love ya know?)
1. Prologue

**_Hi this is my first story so this will probably be stupid but eh so_** ** _dont expect too much_**

 ** _Prologue..._**

 ** _Because of your parents work you had to change schools which is not really that rare for you now since you been to at least 108 schools already(if you get that reference hit me up if not you can ask me). Now that you think of it what was the name of the school you were going too? Oh yeah it was Kunugigaoka Junior High School you weren't really excited nor depressed that you were going there for you it just another school to go to and probably leave after a few months but this time your parents said it'll be permanent you we're kinda shocked to hear that but you just let it go now lets see what this new school has for us shall we?_**


	2. Chapter 1 New student?

20161018 18:14:16.774 [D][MessagingYWA] : [thread:1260]setBucketParameter: bucket is 57 20161018 18:14:16.787 [I][NetworkHelper] : [thread:1262]networkAvailable() - active network type : WIFI 20161018 18:14:16.788 [I][RTSubImpl] : [thread:1262]has appToken already : APA91bGnmo1XVia2E06eRshwn0sGbFs4sUmZXib50eHGSDppkwtYmZ01x9Boa_jwgYIBnDCgQlsfGl0qmFEIv5NuxjqqCcOaHexrU-H1T9Ksdb3GMGH2HFw 20161018 18:14:16.790 [D][RTSubImpl] : [thread:1262]start to doSubscription()  
20161018 18:14:16.791 [D][SubscriptionManagerDAO] : [thread:1262]loadSubscriptionPreferences(), initial load 20161018 18:14:16.809 [D][SubscriptionManager] : [thread:1262]checkChannelIdChange(), channel id in use is APA91bGnmo1XVia2E06eRshwn0sGbFs4sUmZXib50eHGSDppkwtYmZ01x9Boa_jwgYIBnDCgQlsfGl0qmFEIv5NuxjqqCcOaHexrU-H1T9Ksdb3GMGH2HFw 20161018 18:14:16.811 [D][SubscriptionManager] : [thread:1262]syncSubscriptions(), sync status is NO_SYNC_NEEDED 20161018 18:14:16.813 [D][SubscriptionManager] : [thread:1262]query subscription index is 0 20161018 18:14:16.814 [D][SubscriptionManager] : [thread:1262]active is true, token==null is false 20161018 18:14:16.816 [D][RTSubImpl] : [thread:1262]subcription is already active, no need to call YQL 20161018 18:14:16.826 [D][SubscriptionManager] : [thread:1262]onSubscribeComplete(), subscribe result is ERR_OK 20161018 18:14:16.827 [D][SubscriptionManager] : [thread:1262]onSubscribeComplete(), subscribe active is true 20161018 18:14:16.829 [D][SubscriptionManager] : [thread:1262]retryForShouldDeleteSubscriptionRecords()  
20161018 18:14:16.874 [D][RTSubImpl] : [thread:1262]Serial is QOFAPBKVQ4FIIBGY 20161018 18:14:16.875 [D][RTSubImpl] : [thread:1262]Android id is 3b56d64965acb5c6 20161018 18:14:16.877 [D][SubscriptionManager] : [thread:1262]syncAttributes(), sync status is NO_SYNC_NEEDED 20161018 18:14:16.879 [D][RTSubImpl] : [thread:1262]check if attributesMap {UID=5c3fa5da2e88c7837cab2c895a944af95bf77624, bCookie=96gtc76kjje1t, bucket=57, firstLaunch=1475586363, region=US, appVer=, manufacturer=TCL, language=en, OS=Android, appName= , OSVer=5.1, devType=8050E, timezone=8} are already set 20161018 18:14:16.880 [D][SubscriptionManager] : [thread:1262]areAttributesSetSuccess()  
20161018 18:14:16.881 [D][RTSubImpl] : [thread:1262]attributes {timezone=8} are not set, should call YQL 20161018 18:14:16.883 [I][NetworkHelper] : [thread:1262]networkAvailable() - active network type : WIFI 20161018 18:14:16.884 [D][RTSubImpl] : [thread:1262]set attributes YQL is insert into (producer_id, producer_key, app_id, channel_type, channel_id, attributes)values("onepush"," "," ","gcm","APA91bGnmo1XVia2E06eRshwn0sGbFs4sUmZXib50eHGSDppkwtYmZ01x9Boa_jwgYIBnDCgQlsfGl0qmFEIv5NuxjqqCcOaHexrU-H1T9Ksdb3GMGH2HFw",'{"timezone":"8"}')  
20161018 18:14:16.907 [D][RTSubImpl] : [thread:1262]try sending http request 1 time(s)  
20161018 18:14:16.908 [D][SSLHttpClient] : [thread:1262]execute(HttpUriRequest) : enter, url= . /v1/public/yql?env=prod&format=json 20161018 18:14:18.112 [D][SSLHttpClient] : [thread:1262]execute(HttpUriRequest) : exit, url= . /v1/public/yql?env=prod&format=json 20161018 18:14:18.113 [D][RTSubImpl] : [thread:1262]status code is 200 20161018 18:14:18.115 [D][RTSubImpl] : [thread:1262]http response is {"query":{"count":1,"created":"2016-10-18T10:14:18Z","lang":"en-US","results":{"json":{"msg":"Successfully set attributes for device.","ret_code":0.0}}}}  
20161018 18:14:18.117 [D][RTSubImpl] : [thread:1262]http request success at 1 time(s) try 20161018 18:14:18.119 [D][SubscriptionManager] : [thread:1262]onSetAttributesComplete()  
20161018 18:14:18.121 [D][SubscriptionManager] : [thread:1262]onSetAttributesComplete(), YQL result is ERR_OK 20161018 18:14:18.123 [D][SubscriptionManager] : [thread:1262]retryForAttributes() 


End file.
